The present invention relates generally to test equipment, and more particularly to a modular electrical system housing for use in a variety of applications and settings.
Test equipment is used in a variety of applications. For example, optical and electrical components, subsystems and systems often require testing during manufacture and when deployed. Typical test equipment is rack-mounted in the manufacturing setting, and the devices under-test are located near the rack for testing purposes.
The test equipment often requires complex and sensitive calibration. Moreover, the racks on which typical test equipment is disposed may be large and cumbersome. As such, the rack-mounted test equipment is difficult to move from one location to another to effect testing. Accordingly, testing of deployed devices, subsystems and systems may be impaired by the drawbacks of known rack-mounted test equipment. Moreover, in a manufacturing environment, it may be desirable to include mobility to the desired characteristics of test equipment. Summary
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a modular housing device includes a modular housing having a first side and a second side, and at least one component disposed within the modular housing. The modular housing device further includes a bracket disposed on the second side.